Hero
by Suki-sei
Summary: YumiUlrich song fic, it's as simple as that. The song used is Hero and it's my typical fluff one shot.


This is my first song fic and I hope to have more on the way. I've found about 16 songs that scream Code Lyoko and I'm looking for more. I've had to listen to this song a lot and I think I could recite it by heart. Enjoy!  
  
-Suki  
  
Hero  
  
Sung by Enrique Iglesias  
  
[ Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
  
Or would you run away and never look back? ]  
  
Ulrich walked up to Yumi. He was almost shaking, but he kept going. "Yumi?"  
  
"Yes?" she looked at him and smiled. She had always had a thing for him, but she kept it to herself. It was her secret and her's alone.  
  
"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. His eyes were shining with hope and it broke Yumi's heart.  
  
"I'm.... sorry.... I promised Theo," she told him, not looking him in the eye.  
  
[ Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight? ]  
  
Ulrich was hurt. He felt as though his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces. "Oh..." he managed to say. His eyes started to water and he turned an ran.  
  
"Wait..." Yumi grabbed his wrist. She looked at him, she was crying as well. "A dance... save one for me."  
  
"Okay," Ulrich whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
[ Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
  
Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this. ]  
  
Yumi shivered. It felt good to have Ulrich's arms wrapped around her. He had grown and was now taller than her by a few inches. She weaved her arms around his neck. "Thanks..."  
  
"Your welcome," Ulrich gave her a sad smile and walked away. He was content with that one dance, but he wanted more. "Some day Yumi... you'll be in my arms forever," he whispered to the sky.  
  
[ Would you die now for the one you love?  
  
Oh hold me in your arms tonight. ]  
  
Yumi looked around and saw that the gym was filling up slowly. She sighed and sat on the stage. Theo was supposed to pick her up at seven, but she called and said she'd be there at seven insted.  
  
Theo saw Yumi and waved to her. "Hey Yumi!"  
  
Yumi waved half heartedly. "Hi," she said and slipped off the stage.  
  
"Wow! You look really pretty!" he smiled and took her hands. "Come on... let's dance."  
  
[ I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain ]  
  
The dances were a blir to Yumi. She couldn't tell when one song ended and the next started. She kept her eyes on the door, but she never saw Ulrich walk in.  
  
"Where is he?" she whispered.  
  
Theo looked at her. "What was that?" he asked, letting her go.  
  
Yumi shook her head. "It's nothing..." she told him. "I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
[ I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away ]  
  
Over by the drinks was the DJ booth. Like usual, Jeremie was the DJ. "What's up Yumi?" he asked when he saw her.  
  
"Have you seen-" Yumi began.  
  
"-Ulrich? Nope. Sorry Yumi," Jeremie shook his head sadly. "He'll be here though."  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
[ Would you swear that you'll always be mine  
  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? ]  
  
A slow song started to play and Yumi looked around for Ulrich again. The lights were dimming and it was getting harder to see. A spot light shone on the stage and started moving around the gym. Couples were pairing up everywhere.  
  
Someone grabbed her wrist. "Yumi? Let's dance," Theo said and started pulling her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Yumi pulled away. "I have a partner already. I promised him I'd save him a dance," Yumi said and walked away.  
  
[ Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care. You're here tonight ]  
  
"Where is he then?" Theo asked, soft enough to not distrub the other people. Yumi stopped dead in her tracks. She had been thinking about that for awhile and it hurt once someone else had said it. "Why isn't he here?"  
  
Yumi ran and started to cry. She ran into someone and muttered an apology. "Wait... Yumi? Aren't you going to dance with me?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"Ulrich?" Yumi looked up and saw his familiar features. "You big dummy! Where were you?"  
  
Ulrich pulled her out onto the dance floor and they started to waltz. Yumi kept on crying. "Shhh... it's ok. I was outside the whole time. It hurt to see you with Theo," Ulrich explained.  
  
[ I can be your hero baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain ]  
  
"Promise me you won't make me worry like that again," Yumi whispered to him. She snuggled in closer to him, his scent made her feel secure.  
  
"But Yumi... I can promise you so much more..." Ulrich whispered back.  
  
"Like what?" Yumi asked. Ulrich lifted her chin up and kissed her.  
  
"My love," he told her as he broke away.  
  
"I think I like that promise," Yumi smiled and kissed him again.  
  
[ I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away... ]  
  
---------  
  
Aww... wasn't that sweet? Hope everyone enjoyed it! I think my next Y/U song fic will be with the song Is It Love. Anywho make sure to review!  
  
-Suki 


End file.
